Anal Probe
Overview The Anal Probe was used as more of a tool than a weapon across the Destroy All Humans! Games. It was used for collecting Human Brain Stems mostly, but its exact functions weren't fully defined, and came with slightly different versions for each of the four games. When a target was successfully hit, they ran away, grabbed their butts, and defecated, before their Brain Stem was blasted out of their head. AP-47 / 59 The 1947 / 1959 Anal Probe was present in Destroy All Humans!. It was a small, black gun with a green container on the back. It worked by being charged and then shot at a human. A fully charged shot sent a Pedestrian or a Cop running before their heads exploded and allowed Crypto to collect their Brain Stems. Two fully charged shots were needed to take down a Soldier, and three shots were needed to take down a Majestic Agent or a PSI Mutant. If you hypnotize a Majestic agent or Soldier to sleep it will only need 1 shot It did not require ammo and was the only weapon that was not upgraded by Orthopox. That was the only Anal Probe that didn't require ammo, but for immediate extraction then charging it up was necessary. It was the only weapon in the entire Destroy All Humans! series that wasn't upgraded. A sentence on Wikipedia described the Anal Probe's functions: "A powerful rod that goes into the victim's rectum and uproots a D.N.A. enriched brain". AP-69 The second Anal Probe from Destroy All Humans! 2 looked the same as before, but required ammo. The 1969 Anal Probe set the trend for the next installments: it instantly killed a human. Brains were still collected, though it was only able to use Mind Flash. Using the Anal Probe on a Blisk Mutant turned them back into human. Ammo was obtained by Transmogrify, the same as the Disintegrator Ray, and other weapons in Destroy All Humans! 2 that required ammo. It was the only version of the Anal Probe that was not obtained near the start of the game, as it was collected after the first Invasion Site. * Rectal Packager: Increase Anal Probe capacity to 7 ** Butt Pressure Maximizer: Increase Anal Probe capacity to 9 AP-75 1975's Anal Probe gained a new look, which resembled a bow-caster. That Anal Probe used ammo, all shots returned to the gun like a boomerang upon extracting a human's Brain Stem. Upgrading it allowed for more shots to be fired and gain the ability to actually bring the Brain Stems to Crypto. * Cheek Traction Package: Drains victims health more quickly, and probes return sooner ** Intestinal Transit Boost: Maximize health drain * Rectal Packager: '''Increase Anal Probe capacity to 3 ** '''Butt Pressure Maximizer: Increase Anal Probe capacity to 6 * DNA MagnoSyphon: Processes cortexes into pure DNA and auto-returns it to Crypto AP-77 / 79 The 1977 / 1979 model gained another new look, with its full name being the Orthopox AP-77 Anal Probe, and resembled a grenade launcher. It had recharging ammo once again, but by priming the weapon, it could lock on to multiple Humans at once, and/or send multiple probes into human rectums. Unlike previous incarnations which did no damage against bosses, this one did. * Probe Parcel 1: Increase number of probes that can be fired simultaneously ** Probe Parcel 2: Maximizes number of probes that can be fired simultaneously * Vorticular Motor 1: Increase rectal damage ** Vorticular Motor 2: Further increase rectal damage *** Vorticular Motor 3: Increase rectal damage to maximum * Nanobot Containment Belt 1: Increase recharge rate and probe ammo capacity ** Nanobot Containment Belt 2: Further increase recharge rate and probe ammo capacity *** Nanobot Containment Belt 3: Increase recharge rate and probe ammo capacity to maximum Trivia *The Anal Probe was originally going to be a weapon called the Brain Bug. Evidence of that was in the Destroy all Humans! Archive: Evolution of an alien. *The name and portrayal of the Anal Probe was a reference to the popular (and rather ridiculous) legends of aliens who kidnapped Humans and probed them. *The Orthopox AP-77 Anal Probe, is the only current way to give names to all the models of each weapon, AP for Anal Probe, and 77 for the year PotF takes place, 1977. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! * Destroy All Humans! 2 * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Weapons Category:Basic weapons Category:Furon Technology Category:Furon Category:Cryptosporidium Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon